Birthday Present
by Shadow Dancer666
Summary: YAOI, insinuates lemon, some language, fluff. TsengxRufus it's Rufus's birthday, but will the cold Tseng remember it?


**Title: Birthday Present**

**This was made for a friend of mine, lovingly referred to as Greed. i owed him a story for his birthday 3 months ago, cough cough but i finally got it done. **

Another long day at the Shinra headquarters made the blond Vice-President rub his temples in agitation. There was never an end to all of the idiots he had to deal with on a daily basis. One of there days he was going to have to put a bullet through Scarlet's head, it just couldn't be helped. She and Heidegger were two definite pains that he would remove as soon as he became president.

"_Which won't be long,"_ he told himself with a smile.

His fool of a father wouldn't be able to hold him back for much longer. Rufus had grown to be headstrong and independent, but being young had given him improbable dreams and aspirations. How sad it was that a sixteen year old boy was planning the demise of his father and the president of the Shinra Company.

The door was knocked and Rufus wiped the smile off his face quickly. He had been trained too well by his father, learning to keep all his true emotions locked deep inside his small body. A small body that the young blond hated.

"Enter."

Soundlessly, the door opened in admitting the tall and impeccable Wutaiese. Ebony hair spilled over the broad lean shoulders, complimenting the navy suit that was the Turk uniform. Perfectly manicured nails, flawless posture, and the well kept clothes all hid the brutal killer inside. Those dark brown eyes shone with intelligence, but did not give the viewer a look into a wicked mind that could crush your own with agonizing precision. This was a dangerous man, the Head of the Turk.

"Yes, Tseng?"

The fluid steps did not make a sound as he approached the Vice President's desk. Slender fingers remained clasped behind the strong back as his eyes took in the entirety, searching for any threats.

"Vice President, the President wants you to be ready to head to Fort Condor in the morning."

A scowl covered the boy's haughty lips and obvious distaste shone through those icy blue eyes.

"That bastard, what is his excuse for sending me there? I hate the smell of that place, and the people are absolute barbarians down there."

"Sir, he wants you to speak with General Cromwell, and he wishes for you to learn from the General."

"Tch, learn what? How to clean condor shit?"

"To desensitize you, sir."

Immediately all color drained from the boy's face and he clenched his hands tightly. The memories of his father's lesson in desensitization were enough to make Rufus want to puke. The old man thought it was good for his child to watch interrogations, and to even be on the receiving end, all in the name of teaching the boy to survive. It was cruel, and unforgettable.

"W-will I be a receiver?"

Tseng's face remained expressionless as he looked down at the upset Vice President.

"No."

A small sigh of relief brushed past the pale lips, and some color returned to his face. Even watching such things brought the boy no pleasure and was the source of many a nightmare.

"Is that all?"

"I will be your escort tomorrow, sir."

A little more relief lighted up Rufus's face.

"Thank you, Tseng."

"It is my duty, sir."

Azure eyes looked up into Tseng's. A slight heat rose to the boy's cheeks.

"How long have we known each other, Tseng?"

"Sixteen years, Vice President."

"Please don't be so cold to me," Rufus whispered.

Chocolate eyes softened a bit.

"Rufus, is something the matter?"

"It's nothing, just wishful thinking. What time shall I be ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Happy birthday, Rufus."

The simple statement threw the blond off, and crimson painted his delicate cheeks. Was his desire for Tseng to remember such a trivial thing so obvious that the man could read it?

"Uh, thank you, Tseng. Y-you remembered."

"Of course I did, I've never forgotten."

Of course he wouldn't. Tseng had known Rufus ever since he was in his mother's womb, he would never forget the birthday of his boss's son. Well, that and…

Rufus's eyes slid shut as Tseng leaned in smoothly. Their lips met gingerly, yet almost hurriedly. No one could ever witness this, such a taboo touch. Young hungry lips spread asking for some more. A tongue slipped passed those precious lips drinking in the wine of the forbidden fruit. Much too soon, Tseng pulled away from Rufus, face blank and not a strand of hair out of place. In contrast, the Vice President was flush, and his lips were moistened by their shared saliva.

"Rufus, don't carry such hatred and loathing in your heart. Those feelings can saturate your heart, blackening it. Please, don't let that beautiful heart of your change."

For a moment, the unbreakable mask of the Wutaiese man fell showing concern, care. The Vice President was completely shocked by the words spoken. It almost felt like a premonition, like Tseng was scared of what would happen.

"Tseng, I-"

"May the Leviathan watch over you," he added quietly.

"Oh, is this another one of your religious things?" Rufus asked nervously.

He never was comfortable with the talks of higher beings that could control you and your destiny. The only thing close to that was his father…

Once again, the young Shinra was taken by surprise when Tseng leaned in again took his lips. This kiss was more feverish on both of their parts. Slender fingers ran through the immaculate blond hair and pulled the boy deeper into the kiss. The Turk walked around the desk without breaking their contact, he kept his tongue searching throughout his young lover's mouth, learning how to please him even more.

Cold, strong hands reached under the white dress suit of the Vice President stroking the soft skin. In no time at all clothes were removed, skin pressed against skin, heat against heat. Cries of passion were swallowed as two fleshes became one, a level of intimacy forbidden to both of them.

Long dark hair tickled the flush skin of Rufus's shoulders as Tseng pressed butterfly kisses along his throat and face. Tiny gasps escaped the blond's lips as he rested against his Turk's body. Although he was a little sore, Rufus couldn't have asked for a better birthday. He just hoped that no one would walk in and ruin everything.

"Happy birthday, Rufus," Tseng mumbled between kisses, "and please know that I will protect you no matter what."

Such a proclamation made the Vice President blush and he held on tighter to the older man. There was no one else he would rather to keep by his side than the man in his arms right now.

"Thank you, Tseng, and I will never let you go."

Their lips met again with a new fire, a feeling of…maybe it was love. At this moment no one but those two could say. What was certain was that it was above simple lust and adolescent needs.

The door slammed open and a certain red-headed newbie walked in with a swagger.

"Oy, boss I heard you were---AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

The high-pitched scream followed after the running Turk and Tseng sighed. Rufus's face was beet red and he quickly grabbed up his clothes. The Wutaiese man finished dressing first and placed a quick kiss on the boy.

"Don't worry, Reno won't say anything. Well, I'll make sure."

The mask was back up, for both of them and Tseng left to find his unfortunate Turk. Sitting down with a wince, the Vice President intended to finish the last bit of paper work when a modest chocolate cupcake with a single candle caught his eye. The cupcake wrapper had "Happy Birthday" written on it, and the creamy chocolate frosting glistened in the Mako light. A smile crept on his face as Rufus wondered when Tseng had the time to put that there.

**yay! i decided to put these up for you guys since you have to wait a month before getting anything else from me! look at my profile if you have any questions i hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
